


Cooking Tips

by fairyeyes



Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3190667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyeyes/pseuds/fairyeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s because you blew up the kitchen.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooking Tips

**Author's Note:**

> (Repost) A drabble request. ♥ This one was pretty hard to write but I wrote it! I hope it's good...

Cooking Tips

By LilyChan

 

Taichi was not one of those who could cook well. Actually, the brunet couldn’t cook period. Hikari and his mother would do it for him; anytime he would even put something in the rice cooker, the two women would literally kick him out of the kitchen.

“Why did she give me this assignment as homework? I can’t cook!” he complained as he glanced at his paper. His friend, Koushirou, sighed.

“It’s because you blew up the kitchen.”

The brunet laughed nervously at himself. “Yeah, but that was an accident. I was just reading the instructions!” The red-head glared at him and that merely caused him to laugh more.

“I think you’re overreacting at the level of experience required. Even you could make melonpan.” The brunet nodded. “Besides, I’m sure your mother or Hikari could help you if you needed any.”

Once again, he started laughing. “W-well, see,” he stammered, “Hikari’s going to a friend’s house and Mom’s going out with her friends this weekend. It’s just my dad and me.”

“My dad and I,” the other corrected. He registered what the other said and started to shake involuntary.

He gave him an irritated look. “I’m not going to burn the building down!”

“It’s not the building I’m afraid for. I think Mimi’s back in town. Maybe you should give her a call for cooking tips.”

Tai shook his head. “No way!”

**oooo**

 

He glared at the table. He knew that the red-head was going to get his way no matter what. Taichi wasn’t sure why he fought it.

“Yagami-kun,” the pink-obsessed brunette called out, “don’t just sit there. This is your assignment!” He groaned and she let out an exasperated sigh. “Come here. I need help kneading this dough.” He got up and punched the dough as though it deserved his annoyance. “Don’t punch it too hard! Geez…”

The music that came from the boom box nearby didn’t help. The music choice, especially, didn’t please him. The three guys sang something about having fever to the future or some such. In his opinion, they couldn’t hold a note if they could depend on it.

Taichi realized how long he had be punching and stopped. Mimi had started to take parts of the dough and rolled them up into little balls. Feeling a bit guilty for letting her do all the work, he grabbed some dough and rolled into little balls too. The song changed but he didn’t notice.

Mimi smiled at him as she hummed along with the men singing. Taichi was thankful she wasn’t all out singing. He automatically shook at the memory of “Princess Mimi” singing.

“What? Don’t I have a beautiful voice?” Mimi asked, sounding somewhat annoyed.

“No,” Taichi said bluntly.

The brunette huffed. “That should be enough.” She reached down to grab the cookie sheet but ended up sneezing from all that flour from earlier.

Her face was covered in flour that had flown all over the place and Taichi couldn’t help but laugh at her.

“That’s not funny!” Mimi exclaimed.

As he continued to laugh, Taichi got out a washcloth, soaked a little bit, and rubbed some off her face. He managed to control his laughter and cleaned it. He didn’t realize how smooth her skin really was or how pretty her brown eyes could be. Taichi shook his head. It was probably the fact that he was hungry. The bread smelled delicious from the oven.

From that moment on, it was extremely awkward but Mimi was able to teach Taichi a thing or two about cooking. In fact, he managed to bring his grade to a little bit higher than average.


End file.
